Not a Pirate
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: Jim X OC. The voyage for Treasure Planet is underway and Jim is doing as he was told by Bones, he is bewaring the Cyborg but there are two. The Captain's neighbour is aboard and is a cyborg, but is she the one he should be wary of?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The nice breeze blew though the open window and rustled the papers on the table and blew Arianna's hair around. She pushed it out of her eyes before going back to her drawing. It was somewhat hot out so occasionally she would take her metal left arm and touch it to her forehead to cool down. She was deep at work on her drawing of her latest ship when the door opened and she saw her neighbour, who was also the captain, Mr. Arrow, and two people she had never seen before enter. One was in a metal suit and looked like a dog, while the other was human and around fifteen years old; her age.

"Who is this?" asked the older, metal dog man.

"Oh, yes, this is my, well she is my neighbour, Arianna. She is here because she wanted to see how well the ship sailed. You see, she designed this ship for me," said Captain Amelia as she walked over to Arianna and watched her draw a line then furiously erase it.

"She…she designed this ship?" asked the boy shocked.

"Is that so hard to believe? Here are my blue prints you can compare them with the one I am working on now and see for yourself, that yes I designed them," she said without looking up and shoving a blue print towards them. They took a moment to compare and nodded. That's when Jim noticed her arm was made of metal, she was a cyborg. Now he knew there was more to what Billy Bones had said, but all he remembered was 'beware the cyborg'. He was going to do just that, even if she was some fifteen year old girl.

"Well it is a great ship," said the metal dog man, "what are you working on now?"

"A way to keep ice cream from melting," she said while measuring out something with a ruler and drawing a line. "What do you think it is?"

"You'll have to pardon her manners, she's been alone pretty much all her life," said the Captain.

"And will this ship that you are working on now be built as well?" asked the metal dog man as he looked at her work and did see that is was a ship and not a way to keep ice cream from melting.

"Yes, the Captain will get this ship while I get the _Legacy,_" said Arianna looking up at them, "and who are you?"

"Oh, this is Doctor Delbert Doppler and Jim Hawkins. The Doctor is funding this voyage," explained Amelia.

"He's a walking alliteration in a can," she said looking him up a down then turning towards Jim. "Jim…short for James, correct?" asked Arianna staring at him.

"Yes," he said staring right on back just waiting for something to happen.

"Well Doctor, James, don't do anything to harm my ship," she said before turning her attention back to her drawing. Amelia rolled her eyes and got to business.

"Now, Doctor," said the Captain locking the door and turning to face them, "to muse and blabber about a treasure map in front of this particular crew demonstrates a level of ineptitude that borders on the imbecilic and I mean that in a very caring way." Arianna snorted and they all looked at her before looking back at the Doctor.

"Imbecilic, did you say? Foolishness, I've-" he started to defend himself but the Captain would not have it, so she interrupted.

"May I see that map, please?" she asked holding her hand out. The Doctor and Jim shared a look before Jim pulled the golden sphere out of his pocket and tossed it to the Captain.

"Here," he said nonchalantly. Amelia caught it and was entranced by it.

"Hmmm, fascinating," she then turned and walked over to her cupboard, "Mr. Hawkins, in the future you will address me as 'Captain' or 'Ma'am' is that clear?" she asked as she put the map safely away and then closed her cupboard.

"Uh," was the intelligent reply of Jim.

"Mr. Hawkins?" asked Amelia with a firmer voice.

"Yes, ma'am," he said reluctantly. Clearly this was someone who did not like to follow orders. Arianna shook her head, he wasn't going to last long on this ship with that attitude.

"That'll do," said the Captain who then locked her cupboard and made her way back to the group, "gentlemen, and Arianna, this must be kept under lock and key when not in use. And, Doctor, again, with the greatest possible respect, zip your howling screamer."

"Captain, I assure you I-" he started but once more the Captain decided to intervene.

"Let me make this as monosyllabic as possible. I don't much care for this crew you hired. They're…how did I describe them, Arrow? I said something rather good this morning before coffee," she said while messing with her charters.

" 'A ludicrous parcel of drivelling galoots,' ma'am," he said. Arianna smiled to herself as she continued to draw. She remember when the captain said that. They had been having a contest to see who could come up with the best way to describe the crew. Clearly, the Captain won.

"There you go, poetry," she said smiling.

"Now see here-" started the Doctor but was once again wonderfully interrupted by the Captain.

"Doctor, I'd love to chat, tea, cake, the whole shebang, but I have a ship to launch, and you've got your outfit to buff up. Mr. Arrow, please escort there two neophytes down to the galley straightaway. Young Hawkins will be working for our cook, Mr. Silver."

"What? The cook?" asked Jim who had been looking at something on the other side of the room, trying to figure out what it was.

The Captain just sort of ignored him and sent them on their way. She then walked over to Arianna and looked at her work.

"You missed a line," she sad pointing and Arianna glared up at her.

"Does it look like I am done with this? No, that's because I'm not, so no comments from the peanut gallery until I am," she said crossing her arms and looking up at Amelia.

"Fair enough. Now we are going to go on deck and launch this ship. Then you can return to your cave," said Amelia lugging Arianna up out of her chair and dragging her to the deck. She didn't really like outside all that much because that's where the crew was and all they did was stare at her. Not like she was a piece of meat, but like she was a freak.

Arianna was indeed a cyborg. She had a metal arm and leg and both showed right now in her simple shirt and shorts combo. She was wearing boots but it didn't hide her entire leg. She followed Amelia up to the helm and just rested on the railing while waiting for the ship to set sail.

"So what do you think of our new cabin boy and financier?" asked Amelia.

"Well the cabin boy seems to not like me he kept, well, glaring at me, and the alliteration in a can is unique. But he needs to learn that people who fund a voyage are much rather not heard. He seems to like to talk," she said rubbing her metal arm, trying to buff it up.

"Very good," said Amelia as she then rang the bell to signal the launch, "let's see what this new creation of yours can do, shall we?"

"We are all clear captain!" shouted one of the crew members from atop the crow's nest

"Well, my friend, are we ready to raise this creaking tub?" the Captain asked looking at Mr. Arrow who had joined them up on deck.

"She's not a creaking tub. I worked hard on her," mumbled Arianna from next to the Captain. She glanced at her young friend before turning her heard towards Mr. Arrow.

"It would be my pleasure, Captain. All hands to stations!" he shouted the orders. "Smartly now!"

There was bunch of scurry as all of the crew started running to their stations and preparing for the launch themselves.

"Loose all solar sails!" he yelled. The ship started to float up. "Brace up!"

Slowly their gravity went and Arianna hated being in no gravity because whenever she landed back down her arm and leg weighed her down causing her to fall over on impact.

"Mr. Zoft, engage artificial gravity," ordered the Captain. Mr. Zoft replied in his native tongue of Flatula and did as he was told.

Everyone fell back down to the ship from whatever height they had reached and just like predicted, Arainna had fallen down, but so did the Doctor, and with his outfit he made quite the clang.

"Don't worry about me. I got it," she said as everyone by the helm turned to look at her. She brushed herself off and gave a thumbs up to the Captain.

"South by southwest, Mr. Turnbuckle, heading 2-1-0-0," ordered the Captain to Mr. Turnbuckle at the helm.

"Aye, Captain. 2-1-0-0," he repeated the turned the helm for the right direction.

"Full speed, Mr. Arrow, if you please," she said.

"Take her away!" ordered Mr. Arrow down a pipe that lead to the engine room. Everyone began to brace themselves for the sudden burst of speed and that was about the time the Doctor finally managed to stand up in his suit.

"Brace yourself, Doctor," muttered the Captain to him. He just made a face then went flying back and crashed into the side, and pretty much destroying his suit.

"And he's a doctor? Not very smart," said Arianna and the Captain smiled at her.

"Oh, hush, be nice," she responded, "just enjoy the scenery."

"Clearly I am not enjoying it as much as the Doctor and James are," she said indicating the two.

"Oh Doctor, I'd stand clear-" started the Captain as she spotted the Doctor trying to take a picture of the whales going by but was blasted upon by their blow hole. The Captain merely chuckled and Arianna managed to catch it and was about to comment when she heard the other cyborg on the ship start to talk.

"Aye, it's a fine day to be sailing, Captain, and might I say you're as trim and as bonny as a sloop with new sails and a fresh coat of paint," he said bowing and Arianna looked amused knowing full well the Captain did not have time for it.

"You can keep that kind of flim-flammery for your spaceport floozies, Silver," she said not letting anything slip by. Arianna just smiled in victory as Silver looked a bit shocked.

"You cut me to the quick, Captain. I speaks nothing but me heart at all times," he said still trying to flatter the Captain.

"And, uh, by the way, is that your cabin boy aimlessly footling about in those shrouds?" she asked and Arianna looked at indeed saw Jim hanging off of the shrouds.

"Uh, oh…a momentary aberration, Cap'n, soon to be addressed. Jimbo!" he pathetically said before turning to the boy who was now standing on the railing. He turned to face Silver, still smiling from the scenery. "I got two new friends I'd like you to meet," Arianna laughed as Jim looked around the deck trying to find those two friends, "say hello to Mr Mop and Mrs Bucket." Arianna put a hand over her mouth to silence her laughter as Jim's face fell. Hey, he didn't like her, she therefore wasn't going to get along with him so she will laugh when he is made a fool of.

Jim climbed down and started swabbing the deck while Silver returned to the galley. Arianna turned towards Amelia, while the Doctor and Mr. Arrow walked off somewhere, and smiled at her.

"So…how's my ship doing?" she asked knowing it was better than perfect.

"Pretty good considering it's holding up to Mr Hawkin's cleaning," replied Amelia as she watched the boy.

"Hmm, right. But I must agree with you on this crew, did you hear the way Silver spoke, his grammar is atrocious," she said watching Jim as well and slightly glaring at him.

"I concur," said Amelia turning to her friend, "why are you glaring at Mr Hawkins?"

"He doesn't like me."

"Arianna, hardly anyone likes you. It's just part of your charm."

"I know my charm, but he just really seems to be wary of me and I have no clue why. Maybe he doesn't like ship builders or something, it can't be a cyborg thing because look at the way he is with Silver."

"Why do you care so much? If I had to guess I'd say you liked the boy." Arianna scoffed and turned to Amelia.

"I don't like anyone, least of all someone who doesn't like me. Plus what was that smile you gave the Doctor earlier after he was blasted, that wasn't a 'oh that was funny smile' that was a 'oh he is cute smile'. Want to explain that, Captain?"

"Don't you have a ship to finish designing?" asked Amelia as she turned to watched where the ship was headed.

"Aye, aye Captain," she said saluting Amelia and preparing to walk down the stairs but turned and said, "but don't think you are off the hook about this conversation."

"Right-o," replied Amelia before Arianna descended the stairs and headed to the Captain's stateroom. As she passed Jim she shared a look with him, much similar to a stare down, before entering the stateroom and closing the door.

**A/n:** So this is my new Treasure Planet story. I decided to upload the chapters as I write them, unlike what I did for Sugar, Sugar, Wish, and Fresh Air where I wrote the entire story than posted it. I decided to do it chapter by chapter mainly because I am hoping to score more hits and reviews (yes it is all just a ploy for more publicity). Horrible? Yes. But it does mean you get the story sooner, and I can really load up on the suspense.

Anyway, thank you for reading and I have half of the next chapter written already. My spring break is this coming week so I will be posting more of this story and other stories (but my focus this week is this one) so stayed tuned for that.

Okay, that's it.

-Charlotte


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It had been some time into their journey and Arianna hardly left the stateroom. In fact the only time she left was to shower and use the bathroom. Mr Arrow usually brought her food and she would just fall asleep in the room. She was so determined to finish her new ship blueprint that she didn't leave the room.

Night had fallen once more and Arianna was still working on her blueprints. She had the basic design for the ship down, now she was just figuring out everything that had to go on it. She was carefully measuring a side when the door burst open and in walked Amelia, which made Arianna jump and draw a line through the paper. She glared at Amelia before picking up the eraser and erasing the new line.

"Do you want your ship to look weird?" she asked before blowing the eraser bits off the paper. Amelia merely ignored her and walked over to her trying to see the ship. Arianna noticed and covered it with her arms and hunching her shoulders.

"Oh tosh," was the reply, "and I am not here to sneak a peak at your new creation, even though I want to see it, I am merely here to force you to sleep somewhere else than in here tonight."

"I am not sleeping with the crew," she said as she started rolling up the design; not trusting Amelia not to peak.

"Of course you won't you'll be sleeping in my quarters," said Amelia as she watched Arianna roll up the blueprints.

"Uh, won't you be in there?" she asked as she put it in a plastic tube and closed the top for protection.

"Yes, but I set up a cot in there for you before we started on their journey, and you would have known this have you slept anywhere but in here. I can't imagine how comfortable that must have been," she said looking around the room.

"Eh, I'm good," she said.

"Well, nonetheless you will be sleeping in that cot tonight, now did you eat?" she asked sounding a bit more like a Captain. Arianna opened her mouth but instead her stomach answered as it grumbled very loudly.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked.

"Yes. Go get something to eat, then to bed," said Amelia as she took her seat at her desk and looked at her maps.

"Yes, mum," Arianna said smiling at Amelia before leaving the room with her blueprints tucked safely under her arm. She closed the door and left the stateroom for the galley.

She walked into the kitchen and it was only lit up by the night sky. She lit a few candles and turned around to see what there was to eat when she jumped with surprise. There in the middle of the room was Jim sleeping with a pot in his arms and someone's coat on this back. She warily made her way towards him and poked him. He stirred and looked at her before jumping at how close she was.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed as the coat fell to the ground but kept a firm grasp on the pot, "what are you doing?"

"I came down here to eat, what are you doing, and why did it include that pot?" she asked amused. He glanced at the pot and placed it on the counter behind him while still facing her.

"I was cleaning it and fell asleep," he said rubbing the back of his head awkwardly but then found his courage and remembered what she was.

"Okay," said Arianna slowly and still finding his sleeping arrangements weird. She turned her back to him and started searching for something to eat.

"We aren't supposed to have extra rations, you know," he said just wanting to catch her on something.

"Well extra rations usually comes after your first rations, which I have not had this evening," she said opening up a cupboard then quickly closing it when something growled in it.

"Come to think of it, I don't think I've seen you since the launch. Have you been in the stateroom the entire time?" he asked in an accusatory voice.

"More or less. And it wasn't for the map if that is what you are thinking, I've been working on my ship blueprints," she said turning to face him and saluting to him with the plastic tube that held her blueprints.

"I didn't say anything about the map," he said thinking he finally caught her.

"Oh please, you've been giving me the stink eye for ages, either you don't trust ship designers or you don't trust anyone around your map, am I right?" she asked jumping up to sit on the counter. He held her stare before talking.

"There are just certain people I don't trust around my map," he said crossing his arms.

"And I am one of them?" she asked pointing to herself with her left hand. Jim's glance when from her to her left, metal hand, before looking back at her. She noticed and smiled.

"I figured it out!" she said and made her way over to him and started waving her left arm around in front of his face. His eyes seemed to trail her arm a bit before staring back at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked getting annoyed.

"You don't like cyborgs near your map!" she said dropping her arm and smirking.

"What if I don't?"

"Well first of all you seem pretty buddy-buddy with Silver, and in case you haven't noticed, the guys a cyborg, he also has really poor English skills that seriously need to be fixed," she said, the last bit was more to herself, "but you seem to hate me. I've been trying to figure out what it was, and now that I have I want to know why. So, James, why do you hate me, a cyborg, being near your map?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I know people high up, I'm also fifteen so I'm pretty damn good at lying and getting away with it. So in other words I could tell a little white lie to my good friend, you might have heard of her, Captain Amelia, yeah well you could end up in major trouble? Did that persuade you?"

Jim took a moment to think over what she just said and sighed and shook his head and smiled to himself realizing he was being an idiot.

"What? Was it something I said?" asked Arianna confused at the change of behaviour.

"Actually yes. All this time I have been wary of you because I was told to 'beware the cyborg' but you are way too young to know anything about Treasure Plant and that map I found," he said laughing a bit. Arianna looked a bit shocked at him and then raised an eyebrow.

"You thought I was a pirate?" she asked offended and crossing her arms.

"Actually, no, I just saw you were a cyborg and was taken the advice given to me," he said.

"You are an idiot," she said after a pause and he looked shocked at her. She had taken a completely new air about her as well, but now she was angry, "between Silver and me you decided to choose me as the one who would be a pirate? Wow, you're a horrible judge of character, and that decision to trust Silver over me, makes your choice a very idiotic one. Good night James Hawkins," she said and she left the galley before Jim could even process what just happened.

He thought he was just about to be on good terms with her, but a complete one eighty happened and now instead of him not liking her, she now did not like him and he had no clue why? What had he said?

He headed to bed thinking this over and drew on the conclusion that is had something to do with pirates.

Arianna had changed into her pyjamas and was laying in her cot when she heard Amelia come in. There was some creaking on the floor boards before they stopped. Arianna waited a bit before she heard the boards creak some more and she smiled.

"Don't even think about it Amelia," she said as Amelia paused in trying to grab the ship blueprints. Amelia groaned then walked to her bed and got in. Arianna smiled in victory and eventually fell asleep, already thinking about what next to put on the ship, and pretty much just trying not to think about what Jim had said.

For the next couple of days, everyone aboard was now confused as to the change in relationship between Jim and Arianna. Arianna had been convinced by the Captain to actually eat dinner in the galley, in a effort to make her more sociable but every time she was near Jim, he would try to talk to her and she would turn her head and ignore him.

The Captain had realized that Jim did not like Arianna at first but now there was a complete change in mood and she thought it had to do with Arianna not liking Jim because he didn't like her. This disturbance was causing some dysfunction amongst the crew for they were constantly teasing them so as a friend and as a Captain she had to do something.

That night while Arianna and sitting in he cot and brushing her hair, Amelia walked in and flopped onto the edge of her bed with a sigh before pulling her coat and boots off.

"Hey Arianna, can we talk?" she asked once she was more comfortable.

"Sure, probably can't stop you anyway," she replied without looking up from a split end she found.

"What is your relationship with Hawkins?"

"Um, nonexistent?"

"What I meant to ask was, it seemed at first that Jim did not like you, but now it seems you hate him. What happened?"

"He hated me at first because he thought I was a pirate," she sighed after a pause.

"Ah, I see. Why did he think you were a pirate?"

"He was told to 'beware the cyborg' and then he saw me," she said waving her metal arm around before dropping it into her lap, "and between Silver and me, he thought I was the bloody pirate."

"Right, well I'm sure he has realized the errors of his ways by now. Maybe you should just listen to him sometime and settle this whole kerfuffle," said Amelia as she pulled out her pyjamas.

"Eh," said Arianna as she placed her brush on her bag and laid down, "good night."

Amelia sighed and decided should would have to also have a conversation with Hawkins as well. Someone had to be completely daft to think that Arianna was a pirate when compared with Silver.

**A/n:** As you might have noticed I've been working quite a lot on other stories, but I am working on this one, I promise. I do not know when the next chapter will be out, but it will hopefully be out soon. I am quite busy at the moment but I will get the next chapter out as soon as I am done writing it.

Thank you for reading and please review.

-Charlotte


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"You wanted to see me, Captain," asked Jim as he entered the Captain's stateroom, which was surprisingly absent of Arianna, for she was taking a bath.

"Ah yes, please have a seat Mr Hawkins," she said as she put her charts away and looked at him for a while.

"Uh, Captain?" he asked wondering why he was here.

"It has come to my attention that things are not exactly peachy keen amongst you and Arianna. Now normally I would ignore this type of matter, but it is slightly distressing the crew and, quite frankly, it is causing me personal distress because, well, I'm her roommate. So we are here to get to the bottom of this," she said.

"Look, apologized to her to being cold to her at first, I don't know what-" he started.

"Did you call her a pirate?"

"What? No."

"Really now? Because she feels you did. Tell me, why did you act cold towards her at first?"

"Because I was told to beware the cyborg. I then realized that there is no possible chance she could be the cyborg I had to be wary about."

"And why did you have to beware the cyborg?"

"Because the cyborg is after the map."

"Could this cyborg be a pirate?"

"Yes."

"Well then we just hit the nail on the head. Arianna has an immense hatred for pirates."

"Why?"

"Now that is something you have to ask her. Just know that calling her a pirate is not a good thing. Now you shall go patch things up with her and everyone will be hunky dory. Good day, Mr Hawkins." And the captain turned back to her charts.

Jim left the room and sighed. So that was what he had done. He was about to head down to the quarters to see if Arianna was there but he then heard the cry of another cyborg.

"Jimbo!" he yelled. Jim looked up as Morph flew over and plopped down onto his head. "Come on, boy," he said. Jim looked towards the quarters then followed Silver down to the storage room for the life boats.

Arianna was slowly brushing her wet hair and sitting on her cot. She yawned a huge yawn before placing her brush down, picking up her blueprints, and leaving the room. She trudged up to the Amelia's stateroom and slowly walked in.

Amelia was still charting the next bit our route when Arianna walked in and just slumped into the chair in front of her, the chair Jim had just been sitting in not too long beforehand.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" asked Amelia looking at her friend. Arianna just shrugged and then put her head on the desk.

"Clearly not enough, you do know this ship is not worth your health right?" asked Amelia as she rolled up the charts and put them away.

"Yes it is. You gave me a time limit. If the blue prints weren't entirely done by the end of this stupid voyage then I wouldn't get this ship that we are currently on. And I happen to really like this ship. It's not my fault you demand some crazy things for your ship," she said as she scooped up the blueprints she had dropped to the ground when she sat down and made her way to the other side of the desk. Amelia watched her as she was about to unroll them and Arianna glared at her.

"Don't you have a ship to captain?" she asked.

"I don't understand it! If it is _my_ ship then why can't I see it?" asked Amelia as she crossed her arms.

"Because I want it to be a surprise, and I don't want you to change anything on me, because that would just be more work. Now scoot," said Arianna. Amelia huffed before leaving the room and slamming the door shut. The crew that was around looked at her and she straightened her uniform jacket.

"Stop gawking, back to work!" she ordered. They did and she made her way up to the helm.

"Something wrong, Captain?" asked Mr. Arrrow.

"No, just that girl can really irk me sometimes," she said sighing. All of sudden the ship lurched and most everyone fell over before standing up to see what happened.

"Good heavens," said Dr Delbert as he rushed to the side of the ship and pulled out his telescope, "the star Pelusa it's gone supernova!"

"Evasive action, Mr Turnbuckle!" shouted the captain as she ran to the helm and that was when Arianna came out of the stateroom.

"Aye, aye, Captain!" responded Mr Turnbuckle.

"Did we hit an iceberg?" she asked as she made her way up to Amelia. She then turned and saw the exploding giant, "Oh…that isn't a good thing is it?"

"All hands, fasten your lifelines!" shouted Mr Arrow. There was a scurry of people as they ran to make sure they were tied off securely before returning back to the job at hand. "Arianna, you as well!" shouted Mr Arrow. She nodded and ran down avoiding flying star particles as she made it to the mast where everyone was tied off. She frantically looked around as more orders were being shouted.

"Mr Arrow, secure those sails!" shouted the captain.

"Secure all sails! Bring them down men!" shouted Mr Arrow and those able, climbed to top of the masts to bring in the solar sails so they weren't damaged.

Arianna couldn't find a free line so she looked around for a bit of free rope when there was another announcement about the star.

"Captain, the star!" shouted one crew member.

"It's devoloving," said Delbert with wide eyes, "into a black hole!"

"A star can't supernova then turn into a black hole in mere seconds!" said Arianna forgetting about her line and rushing back up to the doctor, "it isn't possible. Something so large-"

"Well it is happening! Just look," he said holding his telescope up to her face.

"We're being pulled in!" said Mr Turnbuckle as the helm gave way and he lost his grip.

"No you don't, you," said the captain as she grabbed the helm and fought against the pull of the black hole.

"This is it, we're doomed, if we can feel the pull of the black hole, then we are way too close," said Arianna.

"Maybe you can be a bit more supportive," said Delbert and Arianna glared at him.

"Maybe you could do your job a bit better, _doctor_," she said.

"Enough!" said Mr Arrow and the two both shrunk under the first mate's glare and size.

"Blast these waves! They're so deucedly erratic!" exclaimed the captain as she tried to hold onto the helm.

"No, Captain, they're not erratic at all. There'll be one more in precisely 47.2 seconds. Followed by the biggest magilla of them all!" shouted the doctor as he read some of the ships intrsuments.

"Of course! Brilliant, Doctor! We'll ride that last magilla out of here!" said the captain while Delert stuck his tongue out at Arianna.

"Oh please you just read some instruments on a ship that _I_ designed," said Arianna, "so ha!" and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"All sails secured, Captain!" shouted Mr Arrow.

"Good man! Now release them immediately!" instructed the captain.

"Aye, captain, unfurl those sails!" shouted Mr Arrow

"Mr Hawkins, make sure all life lines are good and tight," she shouted and glanced back at Arianna and Delbert who were still bickering at each other when she noticed something.

"Arianna, where is your life line?" Amelia asked.

"I couldn't-" she started but was cut off by Amelia.

"Go now!" shouted Amelia. Arianna struggled her way down to the main mast and over to the life lines.

"Captain, the last wave! Here it comes!" shouted Delbert.

"Hold onto your life lines, gents! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!" shouted the captain. Arianna held tightly onto a random life line and pulled on it a bit.

Jim felt a tug on his life line and looked to the centre mast to see what it was. That's when he spotted Arianna holding on, and without a life line. She quickly made his way to her.

"What do you think you are doing? Where is your life line?" he asked.

"There aren't any left. And it's too late to find a spare rope," she said as she glanced at the star. Jim looked as the ship got into position and then quickly covered Arianna with his body as he pressed both of them against the mast.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Shut up, and hold on," he said. There was an eerie silence before a loud 'boom' came and the ship rocketed forward and out of the black hole and into space, safe a sound away from the hole.

"We safe yet?" asked Arianna who was still clinging to the mast and her eyes closed. Jim stepped away and chuckled.

"Yes, you can open your eyes now," he said. She did and relaxed her body before shifting awkwardly.

"Right, well, thanks," she said before rushing off to Amelia who had just stepped down onto the main deck.

"Well, I must congratulate you, Mr Silver. It seems your cabin boy did a bang-up job with those life lines," praised the captain as the two swapped friendly shoves, "all accounted for, Mr Arrow?"

There was no response.

"Mr Arrow?" the captain asked again. That' when Mr Scroop stepped forward and Arianna glared at him.

"I'm afraid, Mr Arroa, has been lost. His life line was not secured," he said handing the captain Mr Arrow's hat.

"No, I checked them all!" shouted Jim as he rushed to the mast and saw one peg was missing a rope. "I swear I checked them all. I did." The captain gave him a sympathetic look before looking down at the hat in her hands.

"Mr Arrow was a," she cleared her throat, "fine spacer. Finer than most of us would ever hope to be. But he knew the risks, as do we all. Resume your posts; we carry on," ordered the Captain. Jim rushed down to below deck while Arianna followed Amelia.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked, "tea, perhaps?"

"No, thank you, but would you mind checking on Mr Hawkins for me?" she asked. Arianna gave Amelia a strange look.

"Why?"

"Because you owe him," she said.

"Fine," said Arianna after thinking it over for a long time. She grumbled and made her way below deck as well.

**A/n**: I know I said I would get this out sooner, but I didn't. But now I did…Yay! Anyway I had an essay due today and next week I have a ten page paper on Lupus due, plus I've been doing a lot a script writing, and I'm sick (need any more excuses, because that's all these are).

Anyway I am trying to write down everything from the movie that I am incorporating then I will add in bits and pieces with Arianna and stuff, but we'll see how things go.

Thank you for reading and reviews are welcomed.

-Charlotte


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Arianna found Jim in the galley washing from dirty dishes and pretty much getting angrier at himself.

"You know, if you do a boring task, your mind is more likely to start thinking about things, things that you might be doing that boring task to forget," she said as she sat down on the counter next to the sink.

"What do you want? I thought you didn't like me?" he asked.

"I don't, you called me a pirate, I don't like people who do that, but I have orders from the Captain to check on you. You know, make sure you didn't commit suicide, what with all these knives down here," she said as she picked up a rusty knife next to her and made a squeamish face before placing it back down.

"Why'd she send you?" he asked as he dried a dish a place it on top of his pile.

"Because she's busy and I live to serve her," she said looking around the kitchen.

"That the only reason, not because she wants us to talk?"

"About what?"

"You, why you hate anyone who calls you pirate? What do you have against them?"

"What you like pirates?" she asked glaring at him.

"I have really no opinion on them, I mean I don't really like them since some of them burned down my mum's inn, but that was only a select few."

"Well I hate them with a passion, they took so much away from me," she said as she stared at her metal leg as she swung her legs and the light streaming in reflected off of it.

"So pirates are the reason behind you're a cyborg?"

"Possibly," she said and jumped off the counter, "so you're good, I checked on you?"

"What?" asked Jim, confused how she could be sullen one moment then energetic the next.

"Are. You. Going. To. Be. Okay?" she asked slowly.

"Yes," said Jim slowly and still very confused.

"Good, my job here is done," she said and immediately left the galley and headed to the stateroom.

"I guess it isn't going to be that easy," said Jim to himself as he went back to cleaning the dishes. This time he was thinking about what could possibly have happened to Arianna, but slowly Mr Arrow came back into his mind and he started to focus on his own problems once more.

Arianna left the stateroom at a reasonable hour. She had the blueprints rolled up and secure in her right hand as she made her way down to her shared room only to find Amelia was not there.

She paused, confused, before looking on the wall at the clock that hung there. Amelia was usually in bed by now, but if she wasn't in there and she wasn't in the stateroom because she had just come from there, where could she be?

Arianna placed the blueprints on her cot, under the blankets, before leaving the room on a man hunt for a certain captain. She first checked the galley but no one was there. She could hear the crew getting ready to go to sleep as well as she walked down the hallway, but she didn't hear a female voice.

She made her way out on deck and paused when she saw Silver out there with Jim. They heard her footsteps and turned to look at her.

"Something wrong?" asked Jim noticing she looked slightly frantic.

"I can't find Amelia," she said looking around.

"Oh, well I haven't seen her," said Jim.

"Okay," said Arianna and she started looking around on deck before checking the stateroom again. Still no Amelia.

With not where else to check, Arianna climbed up to the crow's nest and low and behold, there was the captain.

"Where have you been young lady? I've been looking for you everywhere," said Arianna once she was safely up in the crow's nest. Everything became silent though for Amelia was staring out and she was holding Mr Arrow's hat.

"Sorry, I just needed some time to myself," said Amelia looking down at the hat.

"Yeah, I understand," said Arianna walking over to Amelia and putting an arm around her shoulder. They just stayed like that for a while, nothing needed to be said. After a while Amelia turned to Arianna and gave a weak smile.

"I guess we best be off to bed now," she said.

"You sure, I don't mind you staying up here for awhile, it will give me a break from guarding the blue prints," said Arianna smiling. Amelia smiled as well.

"You go get to bed," she said shaking her head.

"Yeah, yeah," said Arianna as she walked over to the opening and started climbing down before stopping, "just don't stay out here all night." Amelia nodded and Arianna climbed the rest of the way down, Jim and Silver were gone now, and made her way to her shared room. She carefully hid the blue prints before getting into bed and going to sleep.

It was early the next morning and Arianna could not fall back to sleep, no matter how hard she tried. She looked over and saw Amelia peacefully sleeping away and groaned.

"Why?" whined Arianna as she got up and rubbed her face. She looked around her before deciding to get something to eat. Still clad in her pyjamas, she made her way to the galley and started looking around for something to eat that she didn't have to actually make. She was hungry but she did just wake up and she was not in the mood to actually make something right now.

She looked around high and low and decided to just eat a purp because they were easy to reach. She grabbed one out of barrel and was about to eat it when something ran into her back and the purp went flying out of her hand and landed on the floor with a splat.

"What?" she asked as she turned around, angry at whoever or whatever it was that ran into her and there staring at her was this pink blob….holding a boot.

"Um," she said confused. She then heard some foot steps and the pink blob then dove into the purp barrel, boot and all, right as the footsteps landed in the alley to reveal an early in the morning looking Jim.

"Oh, hey, have you seen Morph?" he asked brushing some hair back with his hand, "he stole my boot and I kind of want it back." Arianna then looked at his feet and indeed saw that he was missing one boot and that his other foot had a sock with a hole in it.

"You mean that pink blob?" she asked guessing that that was Morph.

"Yea, he likes to cause trouble, especially with me. So have you seen him? I swore he came in here," he said looking around chairs and under tables.

Arianna didn't know what to do, the blob did make her drop her breakfast, but he also looked kind of pathetic as he laid in the barrel shaking his head 'no' to her as she glanced down at him.

"Nope, was too occupied looking for food, must of slipped past me with my back turned," she said. Jim stood up at this.

"Then how do you know he was a pink blob?" he asked sceptically. Arianna rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"We are on a ship, have been for a while, I was bound to see the blob eventually and I have seen him floating around before. I just guess that the blob was Morph," she said completely lying through her teeth. Jim 'oh'ed and shifted on his feet.

"Right, makes sense, sorry," he said then went back to looking, "do you think you could help me?"

"Nope," she said and turned around and grabbed another purp. She was pulling her hand out of the barrel when Morph decided to play with her and let the boot go and pulled her into the barrel. She landed next to him, squishing some purps, much to her discomfort and Jim looked up.

"Arianna?" he asked confused, "where did you go?" He then saw the squished purp laying on the ground from right before he entered the galley and made his way to the barrel. He looked down and smiled.

"Got you!" he exclaimed as he grabbed Morph than his boot. He put his boot on then heard many footsteps approaching the galley. He recognized some of the voices and quickly dove into the barrel next to Arianna and held Morph down.

"What are you doing, now we both can't get out," she said, happy they were both kind of small so that the fitted inside.

Jim just shushed her and they quietly listened as the voices and footsteps entered the galley and started talking.

"Look, what we're saying is we're sick of all this waiting."

"There's only four of them left. We are wanting to move."

"We don't move till we got the treasure in hand," said a voice that sounded an awful lot like Silver.

"I say we kill 'em all now," said Scroop.

"I say, what's to say!" shouted Silver, "Disobey my orders again like that stunt you pulled with Mr Arrow and so help me, you'll be joining him!"

The barrel shook as Silver threw Scroop at it. Arianna helped on for dear life as Jim quickly grabbed Morph to keep him quiet.

"Strong talk, but I know otherwise," said Scroop who then reached into the barrel they were hiding in. Arianna held her breath and tired to make herself as small as possible, which was hard considering the space. Jim just kept a firm grasp on Morph and handed Scroop a purp.

"You got something to say, Scroop?" asked Silver.

"It's that boy," said Scroop withdrawing his claw as it held the purp, "me thinks you have a soft spot for him."

"Yeah," agreed the others in hushed tones.

"Now mark me, the lot o' ya! I care about one thing, and one thing only! Flint's trove! You think I'd risk it all for the sake of some nose-wiping little whelp?"

"What was it now? Oh, you got the makings of greatness in ya," mocked Scroop.

"Shut yer yap! I cozied up to that kid to keep him off our scent. But I ain't gone soft," said Silver threateningly.

"Land ho!" came a shout from up above. The pirates cheered and made their way out of the galley. Jim let Morph go and Arianna just sat there wide eyed and on the verge of hyperventilating.

"There are pirates on this ship. There are pirates on this ship. There aren't suppose to be pirates on this ship! On _my_ ship! We have to tell Amelia. There are pirates on this ship! I mean the crew was questionable but this confirms it; they are pirates," she turned and grabbed Jim's shirt, "and they're on _my_ ship!" She then sunk down and put her face in her hands, "what are we going to do."

Jim ignored her as he was thinking about what he had just heard come from Silver's mouth. He never wanted to be friends with him, he only wanted to keep him out of the way. He climbed out of the barrel and started mindlessly walking towards the stairs when finally it hit him what Arianna was saying. There were pirates on the ship and the Captain had to know.

He took off full speed up the stairs but was stopped before he could reach the top by none other than Silver blocking his way.

"Jimbo," said Silver before glancing around and walking both of them into the galley once more, "playing games, are we?"

"Yeah. Yeah we're playing games," said Jim, his defences up.

"Oh, I see. Well I was never much good at games. Always hated to lose."

"Hmm, me too," said Jim. He quickly grabbed a pair of sheers that were behind him and shoved them into a part of Silver's cyborg leg. Steam spewed out of it and Jim took off running. Silver screamed and struggled to follow him up.

Arianna watched as he made his way up the stairs and was about to get out when she heard a whistle than Silver yell, "Change of plans, boys. We move now!"

"Oh no," said Arianna sinking lower into the barrel, "I'm going to die. Pirates are going to kill me. And I smell like purps."

There was cheering coming from up deck and soon there was a scurry of people running around and lots of banging.

The Captain, Doctor, and Jim had just dodged the pirates and were running in the lower parts of the ship when they all realized something.

"Where's Arianna?" asked Amelia as they continued to run.

"Oh no. She's still in the galley," said Jim, stopping and looking up.

"It should be right up there," said Amelia looking up as well. Just then a bang came from down the hallway and they turned to see the pirates continuing after them.

"No time," said Delbert and they started running again.

"What about Arianna. She had like a break down when she found out that there were pirates on board. Imagine if they actually got a hold of her," said Jim as they ran into the long boat room and the Captain closed the door and used her laser to melt the door shut.

"She's had this fear of pirates since she was eight, it's time she faced her fears. Plus she's strong, growing up alone has made her so," said the Captain trying to reassure herself as well as the others. It didn't seem to work but they had no time as the pirates were almost through.

**A/n:** Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a while. I have been working on other stories and I was busy during the summer and the next part I had to write involved playing the movie and getting some dialogue so I was lazy in typing that out.

To make up for it I gave you a somewhat long chapter.

Thank you for reading and reviews are welcomed.

_Charlotte


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The sounds of pounding feet faded away and Arianna did not want to be stuck in the purp barrel. She knew that much. She climbed out of it and quietly stuck out the galley. No one was around so she hurriedly ran to the captain's quarters, and her room, and locked the door.

From the looks of the room, the pirates had not gone through this room yet. Arianna was quite pleased about this as she spotted her blueprints still sitting under her cot. That's when she shook her head.

"Who cares about my stupid blueprints there are pirates on board! What to do?" she asked herself and started pacing the room. That's when she looked at Amelia's trunk. She ran to it and opened it. Rummaging through it she found what she was looking for.

She put the long coat that was thick fabric over her loose shirt. She found some leg protectors and put them on then put her boots on securely. Finally she strapped on a spear sword she found and smirked. It was old fashioned but those pirates where never going to know what hit them. Before she left she secured the blueprints on her back and went to the door. She peered out and saw no one on deck. She assumed they were down below chasing the other three non-pirates.

With a deep breath, she was off. She ran down out of the quarters and towards the lower portion of the ship. She snuck through secret passageways that only she, she ship designer, would know about and came out in the long boat storage room right as she saw the other non-pirates barely make their escape.

"All right, this is for my parents you bloody pirates," she muttered which caused those near her to turn to her. Before they knew it she had her sword out and had slashed at them causing them to fall to the ground.

She continued to the best of her abilities injuring as many as she could but there were too many and soon her sword was out of her hand, a gun to her neck, and someone tying her arms behind her back and she was face to face with silver.

"Well if isn't my favourite cyborg, part from meself, o'course," said Silver causing the pirates around them to chuckle.

"You pirates think you're so tough, well you have another thing coming," she said glaring at him.

"Oh, do we now?" asked Silver looking at her before smirking, "lock her in the brig, then afta that map!"

Arianna was roughly shoved into the brig and the iron door slammed shut behind her. The pirates laughed at her as he locked it before leaving.

Arianna looked around her and smiled, there were many advantages to having designed this ship. She knew that the brig was next to a small walkway which contained wiring for the ships electronic panel was next to the brig. She didn't think there would be anyone small enough to fit in there that would be locked in the brig, but she being but a small girl (she was short for her age) she would fit just fine.

She looked around to make sure she was alone and took her metal arm and pressed a button. Her finger turned into a wedge would she would use to get the wood to pop up and bring the nail with it. She worked at the panel and got the nails loose enough to pull the nails out. She repeated this process until she was able to squeeze through. She went into the crawl space and boarded the wall up behind her. She used a torch in one of her fingers to bind the wood together with the nails. It wasn't stable but it would hold and they wouldn't suspect a thing.

She then turned and started making her way through the small space. She really didn't know what she was going to do from there. She knew she was safe as long as she was in there. The space was too small for her to sit so she leaned against the wall and began to think of what she could do.

The best thing she could think up was wait till nightfall when they were asleep and kill them in their sleep. Fly off with the ship to find the other non-pirates, go with them and get the treasure then they can go home be heroes.

It seemed perfect in her head but there was a problem, the space she was in didn't exactly have windows meaning it was always dark. She wouldn't know when it is nightfall.

She was still pondering things when she heard a noise coming from the electronic controls of the ship. Someone was whistling and making a lot of noise and then the gravity was turned off and she floated up to the ceiling.

"What is going on here?" she asked out loud. She moved some more till she was exactly where the noise was coming from. The gravity then came back and she fell to the floor. She started banging on the wall with her metal foot and soon there was a hole, it was small but she could fit She squeezed through and saw that whoever was making the noise was now gone. She groaned then looked at the electronics and noticed whoever the noisemaker was, they disabled the laser cannons. And took several wires with them.

"Must be on my side," she said to herself before rushing into the hallway. She glanced around, making sure the coast was clear, and took off down the hallway in hopes of someone on her side to show up.

Seeing no one she made her way to the deck that's when she spotted a long boat just flying off with Jim at the controls. She ran to the edge but knew if she jumped she wouldn't make it.

"James!" she shouted. He turned, so did the robot on board and they looked at her. They were now too far away to tell what her expression was, but they knew it wasn't good considering he had left her again.

"You know her?" asked Ben looking at Jim once they were quite a distance away.

"Yeah, it's a long story."

"So you're just going to leave her?'

"She's a strange girl, she can handle herself. We need to get back to the Captain and the Doctor." And the flew off back to the planet.

Arianna was upset that they had just left her again, but she sucked it up and sighed. In her heard she thought, "if you have to do something, might as well do it on your own." She turned and came face to face with the only remaining pirate on the ship.

"Well well well, look who I found. The little hermit. I can assure you, you won't be getting off this ship any time soon," he grabbed her arm, her non-metal one, and dragged her just down below deck. He grabbed some rope and tied her up very tightly and to the mast. He kicked her before walking out.

Once she was sure he was gone she smirked.

"Stupid pirate," she said before pressing a button on her metal arm and the torch came out. It took a few tries, and some burns on her skin, but she eventually found the rope and burned through it. Looking around her she found the mop that Jim had become friends with earlier in their voyage and smiled. She grabbed it and ran to the door she just came through. Hopefully she would be able to find this pirate before he found her.

She tried the door and shook her head, it was locked. Not caring about making a large noise she took a few steps back, and making sure her metal arm was in front, she shoved her weight into the door and it splintered open.

She took off and soon was face to face with the pirate who was coming to inspect the noise. She swung the mop but he blocked and soon they were in a battle where she had he upper hand. She kept swinging with all her might and he kept blocking. He got hit a few times, but it wasn't enough damaged for him to fall unconscious or anything.

Arianna kept swinging and he blocked and grabbed the mop and shoved her back making her stumble. He threw the mop aside and when she had regained her balance she looked up and noticed she had a gun pointed in her face.

"Not so tough now, huh girlie?" he asked. She was about to respond with a witty comment when she saw something behind the pirate she though she'd never see. There was Doctor Doppler, and next to him was Amelia. He was holding a very large, cast iron pan and swung it down right on the pirates head.

Out of reflex, and since his hand was on the trigger, when the pirate was hit he pulled the trigger and shot. Both the pirate and Arianna screamed out and the Doctor became wide eyed and Amelia reached for Arianna.

"No!" cried Amelia as Arianna sunk down. There was a thud as the pirate hit the ground but they ignored him. Amelia and the Doctor rushed towards Arianna as she sat on the ground holding her upper right arm with her metal one.

"Where were you hit?" asked the Doctor looking Arianna over.

"Where do you think?" asked Arianna. Amelia managed to pry Arianna's metal arm off from the spot and still couldn't see anything with her jacket on.

"Are you wearing my jacket?" asked Amelia, "and my protection gear?"

"You weren't using it," she muttered.

"Right," said Amelia and she ripped the sleeve off the jacket and rolled Arianna's shirt sleeve up to expose the wound. Since it was a laser gun the flesh was seared and it was a long mark in her arm but it didn't seem too deep. Blood rushed down her arm and they immediately took action. Amelie ripped Arianna's shirt sleeve off now and ripped it into long pieces and wrapped them securely around the wound.

"That should do it," said the Doctor as he looked at the wound then at Amelia who looked at him then back at Arianna who was confused by the look the two just shared.

"Right, thanks, but how did you escape?"

"Please, I'm a Captain, I have to know this stuff. You on the other hand are a ship builder," said Amelia tapping the blue prints that were still strapped to Arianna's back, "how did you escape?"

"The first time it was because I was a ship builder, the second was because I'm a cyborg," said Arianna as she got up and the other two stood up as well.

"Well I must say I am quite impressed," said the Doctor.

"Right, now back to business. We have a crew member to save," said Amelia and they rushed out on deck and Amelia took the helm. The Doctor went over to the navigation area and Arianna started gathering rope and managed to find her- I mean- the Captain's sword.

"Time to kick some pirate butt," muttered Arianna as the ship got closer and close to the portal and she saw some pirates running out.

**A/n:** So this chapter was Arianna heavy I know, I kind of wanted to show that she can be badass and not this strange and unusual girl. Next chapter will probably finish up the main part of the movie (you know before the 'three years later' thing at the end).

Also, for some reason, my computer has been acting weird when I type, some keys aren't working then they'll work, then they won't so if there are more then usual spelling errors, I am sorry. I don't proofread my stuff usually so I apologise for any of those annoyances.

Thank you for reading and reviews would be most excellent.

-Charlotte


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Arianna had very proudly taken out all of pirates that had just ran out of the portal and were now properly tied up and stored where she was not too long ago.

"That'll teach you to use my ship for evil," she said as she closed the hatch. The pirates were sitting there quite shocked that this girl that had locked herself in the captain's stateroom had it in her to take them down.

Soon enough they saw Jim and Silver emerge from the doorway and the ship lowered to get them on. The unfortunate part was that Amelia could not take the helm so Delbert was and things weren't going smoothly. Arianna would have taken over had it not been her prepared to take out Silver.

"Now ease her over. Gently, gently!" shouted Amelia who was sitting behind Delbert at the helm. Jim was on and so was Silver and Arianna pointed her sword at him.

"Take us out of here metal man!" shouted Amelia to B.E.N. who was in control of the ship's launchers. Arianna had briefly met B.E.N. but more important things were at hand.

"No, Arianna, he's good. He saved me!" said Jim standing in front of Silver.

"He's a pirate, James, you do know what the punishment is for those who commit piracy right. Death. Usually by hanging but my sword would have to do," she said gritting her teeth and glaring at Silver.

"Look let him be for right now. We have other things to attend to," said Jim lowering her sword.

"Like getting off this planet," said Silver as he looked at the exploding doorway behind them.

"Fine, but only until we are safe," she said. They then all rushed up to the high deck to where the Captain was to get a better look at their surroundings. That's when a rock flew and broke off their main sail and the upper portion of their mast fell to the ship destroying part of the deck and the ship began to slow down.

"Hey, stop blowing rocks at my ship!" shouted Arianna to the planet, no one seemed to notice or care about her insane shout they were far in anxious to hear what damage had been done.

"Missile tail demobilized, Captain," said B.E.N furious typing at he information pad, "thrusters at only 30% capacity."

"30%? That means we're-" started Dr Doppler.

"We won't clear and planet nor its explosion in time," said Arianna now wide eyed and staring out over the plant as it was breaking apart. Jim joined her side and stared at the doorway to see it was still up and showing the centre of the planet.

"Turn the ship around," he said suddenly and Arianna turned to look at him.

"I know this might not mean much coming from me, but at you crazy?" she asked as she watched him run to the broken engine and parts of the ship.

"There's a portal back there, it can get us out of here!" said Jim as he tried to secure the engine to the long metal board that broke from the ship.

"Pardon me, Jim, but didn't that portal open onto a raging inferno?" asked Doppler becoming hysterical. Arianna just watched Jim and stood there. This was nuts, with thrusters at 30% they were done for no matter what.

"Yes, but I'm going to change that, I'm going to open a different door," he said getting frustrated with what he trying to create.

"How can you open a dfferent door, that doesn't make sense?" said Arianna as she continued to watched Jim and knew how to help him, but she didn't see the point. Why waste the effort when they were going to die. It was mathematically impossible to survive now.

"Captain, really I just don't see how this is possible," said Doppler looking back at Amelia.

"Listen to the boy!" shouted Silver as he rushed over to help Jim, since Arianna wasn't.

"One minute, twenty nine seconds till planet's destruction!" shouted B.E.N. and Arianna left the lower deck and went up to where B.E.N. was to monitor the planet.

Silver helped Jim attach the engine and they all watched as he jumped on top of it as it was on the edge of the ship.

"Now, whatever happens, keep the ship headed straight for that portal," said Jim to Silver but luckily Dr Doppler overheard since he was the one at the controls.

"Fifty eight seconds!" shouted B.E.N. The planet on the monitor we getting hotter and hotter, Arianna knew it, they were all doomed. He then started the engine and flew off.

"I know you all think I'm crazy, but what do you think about me now that you've seen him do that?" asked Arianna looking at the others.

"You're still crazy, Arianna," said Amelia.

"Well, you heard him! Get this blasted heap turned 'round!" shouted Silver.

"Oi, pirate, it isn't a 'blasted heap' and you aren't the captain," shouted Arianna.

"Thank you Arianna, Doctor head us back to the portal," said Amelia.

"Aye Captain," said Delbert and he turned the ship around so it was following behind Jim.

"Oh we're doomed," said Arianna as she looked at the planet below them, "I never got to graduate, I never got to own a ship, I never got to revenge my parents, I never got to-"

"Arianna, don't make me tie you up and put you with the pirates," said Amelia slightly amused by her friend but not wanting to listen to someone without hope in their current predicament.

"You can't, you're injured," said Arianna before sticking her tongue out at Amelia.

"So are you," she said. Arianna just pouted and sat down and leaned against the railing.

"I shall sit her and wait for my doom," she said and closed her eyes and plugged her ears. Right before that she heard B.E.N. call out seventeen seconds.

She felt the air getting hotter and more dry and small explosions were happening every which way that rocked the boat. She curled up into a ball and in her mind began to count down.

She came to one and suddenly felt cool air on her.

"So this is what it feels like to die," she thought not coming out of her ball. She could make out high shrills around her and figured it the screams of everyone around her as they were consumed by flames.

"Er is she all right?" asked Jim looking at Arianna after everyone had congratulated her and settled down their cheers of success.

"Was she ever?" asked Delbert and Amelia shoved him.

"That's my friend we're talking about," she said and he gave her a look, "but you do have a point. No, Mr Hawkins, she merely was preparing to meet her maker. Best tell her she survived."

Jim walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder and shook it gently.

"Arianna?" he asked. Slowly she emerged from her ball and looked around her. She saw the Montressor spaceport in the distance and saw Amelia leaning on Delbert and smiling at her. They were alive.

Coming to this realization Arianna sprung to life and wrapped her arms around Jim.

"Oh my god, you did it, I didn't think you would," she said. Jim was shocked and fell back onto his butt when she tackled him. He didn't really know how to react so he hugged her back before she quickly stood up and rushed to Amelia and Delbert.

"We're alive. You're alive! Now you two can get married and have all the little cat dog babies you want. I can finish school. And you all can't call me crazy anymore, not after what James did," she said proudly.

"Er," said Jim joining them on the lower deck.

"Sorry, Arianna but you still hold the crazy title, always will," said Amelia with a laugh.

"Fine, but one day you're going to say 'hmm I think that person is crazier than Arianna'. Wait and see," she said crossing her arms.

"Okay, we'll wait," said Delbert just to appease her, not actually believing it.

"You know people often thought me as crazy," said B.E.N. walking over.

"See, he's kind of crazy," said Arianna.

"Not as crazy as you," said Amelia as she moved with Delbert up the helm and began to steer the ship towards the spaceport.

"Fine," muttered Arianna when she noticed that neither James nor Silver were there. Her brows furrowed, this pirate was not getting away from her, and she snuck down to the lower parts of the ship.

She heard voices up ahead in the longboat storage and headed there. She saw Silver and Jim there talking with the door opening. Feeling the need to not interrupt she stood in the shadows and listened.

"You and me. Hawkins and Silver full of ourselves and no ties to anyone!" said Silver.

"You know, when I got on this boat I would've taken you up on that offer in a second but, uh, I met this old cyborg and he taught me that I could chart my own course. That's what I'm going to do," replied Jim. Something about what he said touched Arianna, she didn't expect him to be that deep and it really resonated with her. Her hard expression to catch Silver and softened and now her attention was on Jim.

"And what do you see of that pal of yours?"

"A future."

Silver chuckled, "Look at ya. Glowing like a solar fire. You're something special, Jim. You're going to rattle the stars you are." He held his arms out and Jim hugged him. Tears were brought to both their eyes and Arianna's as well. There relationship was like one of a parent to a child and that brought back happy yet painful memories to Arianna of her own parents. To think that a pirate like Silver who is so full of these emotions could mercilessly kill her parents was heart breaking. She leaned against the wall next to her and watched the rest of the scene unfold.

"Got a bit of grease in my old cyborg eye," said Silver turning away from Jim to wipe his tears and Jim wiped his as well. The pink blob known as Morph then reduced to a puddle of tears and dripped into Jim's hands.

"Oh, hey Morph, I'll see you around, okay?" he asked as Morph sadly stared back at him.

"See you around," said Morph as he flew to Silver who began to think.

"Morphy, I got a job for ya," said Silver, "I need you to keep an eye on there here pup. Will you do me that little favour?"

"Aye-aye, Captain!" said Morph saluting him before cuddling against his cheek and flying over to Jim. Silver got onto the boat and it slowly was lowered.

"Oh and one more thing, this is for your dear mother to rebuild that inn of hers," said Silver as he tossed some coins up to Jim.

"Stay out of trouble, you old scalawag," said Jim in response while smiling down to him.

"Why Jimbo, lad, when have I ever done other wise?" laughed Silver and then he was off. Jim shook his head and pocketed the coins before closing the door and heading to the exit when he stopped and stared at Arianna who was staring back at him with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, look, I had to let him go. After all that he had done," said Jim think she was crying because Silver got away. She didn't seem like the girl that would cry over that but he never knew exactly what type of girl she was.

"No, no it isn't that. I couldn't care less if Silver is gone," she said wiping her eyes but more came and she just squatted down and tried to get control over herself.

"Hey, don't cry," said Jim as he awkwardly sat next to her and Morph flew over their heads, "what's wrong then? Look I'm sorry I thought you were a pirate." He was trying everything now.

"Again I don't care," she said before hiccupping.

"Then…."

"It's my parents. I just, I just miss them so much. I never realized how…lonely, I was till I saw you and Silver and how much you care for each other," she said sadly now and moving to sit down. Morph flew over and gently patted her head.

"Oh," said Jim not knowing what else to say, "maybe you should talk about this with the Captain."

"No, no," she said shaking her head furiously. They sat there, Arianna trying to control her emotions while Jim was just finding it awkward. Finally she managed to stop crying and looked up at Jim with red, watery eyes. That look alone made Jim's heartache for some reason, it ached for her and her loneliness.

"I know we got off on the wrong foot, it was probably my metal one," she said with a weak laugh, "but you're good James, and I would really….I would really like it if we were….friends." Jim raised his eyebrows at this. Had he heard her correctly?

"You want to be friends with me?" he asked shocked.

"Yes," she said.

"Sure," he said. Arianna gave a big smile and held her hand out.

"Er?" he asked looking at it.

"You shake it," she said.

"Right," he said and shook her hand, "I thought you were going to hug me."

"No I don't do hugs," she said.

"But earlier, after we were through the portal…" she gave him a look, "right, no hugging. I'm all right with that, but stay away from B.E.N."

"I was going to stay away from him anyway. Kind of creepy," she said. She then took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes once more before brushing her hands off and standing up. Jim stood up as well and looked at her.

"Well, I guess we'll be at the port soon," he said as they began to go up the stairs.

"Yep," she said. They fell into silence as they headed up onto the deck. She looked around at the ship and groaned.

"My ship, my beautiful ship," she moaned as she saw parts of ti broken, too many to count.

"Hey it is still my ship," said Amelia walking over to her once they had docked.

"No it is not," said Arianna handing the blueprints that were on her back over to Amelia who looked at he tube in her hand.

"You managed to find time to finish it?" she asked.

"What do you think I was doing in your stateroom this entire time?" she asked before heading over to their cabin to collect her things. Everyone else followed suit and soon they were walking down the gangplank and to the busy Montressor Spaceport.

**A/n: Yes I haven't updated this story in a while. The next part was movie dialogue heavy and I was very busy with school that I didn't really have time to just sit down with the movie and type this part out. Because of lack of update I made this part very long.**

**So now I am sort of moving away from the movie. I have an idea of how the story will end but I am not sure how long that is going to take, but I plan to work on this story more often.**

**Thank you for reading and reviews/comments are most welcomed.**

**-Charlotte**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Jim's head went every which way as he took in all the sights the Interstellar Academy had to offer. It was the first day of his two year academic career and hopefully at the end of it all he will be a certified Captain, just like Amelia who had recommended him.

He began to head down the crowded hallway of the building his class was in; weaving in and out of the various students of different sizes, shapes, and species. He had also made sure to enrol in a course to learn Flatula.

He had spotted his classroom and was headed straight for it when he ran right into some who went sprawling to the ground and their papers when everywhere.

"Oh I am sorry," he said bending down to pick up the papers and noticed they were ship blue prints just like the ones Arianna drew. He hadn't seen her since they had docked at the spaceport after the Treasure Planet quest. He had received a letter from Amelia saying that they had returned to their home and were soon planning to move in with Delbert.

"Shucks, now I'm going to be late," said the person in a way that Jim knew only one person to speak. He looked up and there was Arianna straightening the papers and getting upset at one that was crumpled a bit.

"Arianna?" he said. She looked at him shocked that someone knew her name and she gave a wide smile.

"Hey James," she said, "didn't know you were going here."

"I didn't know you went here," he said as they stood up and handed her the papers he had picked up.

"Oh, yes, er, I'd love to talk, catch up, the whole thing but I'm late as it is. Meet me outside this building on the benches in two hours," she said before running off.

"All right then," he said to himself as he watched her leave before shaking his head at her and walking into his classroom. Still the same Arianna, for the most part; his view on her had changed after the quest, she confused him even more after their encounter in the lower portions of the ship, but he has learned to always expect the unexpected from her.

Two hours later Jim was sitting on the benches outside of the science building exactly where Arianna had told him to be.

He was wondering about what kind of shenanigans she had gotten herself into since they last met when she walked up carrying two very large books with numerous post-it notes sticking out of them and a pile of papers leaking out of her large bag.

"Whoa do you need some help with all that?" he asked standing up as she placed her books down and sighed.

"No I got it," she said before opening her bag and fixing all the papers in there.

"What is all this?" he asked picking up one of the books. It was old and the title had been rubbed off. He opened it up to one of the marked pages and saw diagrams for different ships.

"Projects, assignments, work," she said as she continued to organize her papers. Once they were neat she place them in her bag and closed it and sat down. Jim sat down and replaced the book.

"Are first year shipbuilders always this busy?" he asked kind of in fear of what might come for him if he was to be a captain.

"Hmm? Oh I am in my last year; about to graduate; be free of this place," she said using her metal hand to cool her forehead a bit.

"Wait, you're older than me?" Jim had become very confused.

"No, younger. Amelia didn't know what to do with me after my parents died so she enrolled me here. They were hesitant but she showed them some of my work and they accepted me immediately, because I'm damn good," she said smiling at and looking at Jim.

"So want to give me any pointers about being here?" he asked leaning back on his hands that be placed behind him.

"That depends, what do you want to be?" she asked.

"Captain," he said.

"I should have guessed. Well avoid Mr Stickles at all costs, and as a captain they give you a lot of surprised tests not only during class but while you're on campus, just to keep you on your toes. But seeing as how the whole Treasure Planet thing went I'm sure you'll be fine," she said, "how many more classes do you have today?"

"Three, had two just this morning," he said thinking about his schedule.

"Not bad, wait till next term, once they find out how good you are they load up the classes," she warned.

"Good to know," he groaned.

Just then some kids walked by, two girls and three boys and they all made faces at Arianna.

"Well if it isn't the little cyborg orphan, I think I see a pirate right behind you," said one of the boys causing the others to laugh.

"He's going to attack you!" remarked a girl. They all walked away laughing and Arianna sheepishly looked at Jim who gave her a questioning look.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Oh, you know, bullies. Every school has them. Can't live with them, can't live…well I guess you could live without them, probably would live better without them. But anyway, fair warning, if you hang out with me they might come after you next," she said shrugging.

"Well then they have another thing coming to them if they think they can make fun of my friend," he said putting a hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. I'm the crazy, pirate, orphan, cyborg," she said ticking off the names on her fingers, "I kind of attacked one of my teachers my second term because he looked like a pirate I had seen recently on a wanted poster."

"Really?" he asked laughing.

"Yeah, and don't laugh at me I was crazy back then," she said crossing her arms.

"And you aren't now?"

"Shut up," she then glanced down at her watch and quickly stood up, "I have to go. I will see you around." She grabbed her books and quickly took off across campus.

"Bye," said Jim pathetically as she ran off.

It was their second week of school and things were going all right for each of them. Jim was happy to find out that those bullies weren't picking on him but they continued to pick on Arianna. She insisted that he didn't intervene every time he brought it up, but he couldn't help but want to do something about it. No one likes to be bullied.

They were currently walking to a small restaurant nearby where they were meeting Jim's mum, Amelia, and Delbert to eat and talk. They walked in and found where the three adults were sitting and took their seats.

"How was school?" asked Jim's mum as they sat down and greeted everyone.

"Boring," was Jim's response.

"Eh," said Arianna as she looked at her menu.

"What can I get you two to drink?" asked a waitress coming over and Jim noticed the adults had drinks already.

"Two single malt whiskeys, on the rocks," said Arianna still perusing the menu.

"Don't get them that!" said Amelia as the waitress just sort of looked at them confused.

"Water will be fine," said Jim, "for both of us." The waitress nodded and left quickly.

"Ah, thanks James," said Arianna still looking over the menu.

"Arianna, why do you have to do things like that? You know I don't like you lying," said Amelia while the others still stared at Arianna.

"I wasn't lying, I really would like a single malt whiskey on the rocks. Never had one before," she said looking up at Amelia and placing her menu down.

"Aren't you too young to drink?" asked Delbert.

"Yes," she said turning her attention to Delbert. She stared at him until he looked away and leaned towards Amelia to try and escape Arianna's gaze.

"Anyway," said Amelia after rubbing her head, "How are plans for the new Benbow Inn. Coming along?"

"Oh, fine, just fine. The complete structure has been designed but trying to figure out the materials is challenging. I don't know if I should go all out or save some money for other things."

"I say go all out, get what you want, mum, I brought that money back for you and only you," said Jim looking at his mum.

"Thank you, Jim," she said smiling proudly at her boy. The waitress then dropped off the waters.

"Everyone ready to order?" she asked. Everyone placed what they wished their lunch to be and the waitress hurried away to fire the orders.

"Well I guess now would be a good time to talk about the main reason we wanted to treat you all to lunch," said Amelia placing an hand on Delbert's arm when she said 'we'.

"Yes, perfect time. Nothing like the present," said Delbert becoming slightly fidgety.

"They're getting married," said Arianna who was now drawing on her napkin.

"Arianna!" said pretty much everyone at the table.

"What? They are. And that is why we are here. And why we'll be moving in with Delbert and you guys after the wedding," she said.

"Arianna!" exclaimed Amelia, "we were going to tell them as a surprise."

"Well, it still is a surprise," said Mrs Hawkins trying to take heat off of Arianna, "I had no idea. This is exciting! There is certainly more than enough room for you two at Delbert's and once the Benbow is done being built we'll be out of your hair and you two can make way for children."

"Ch-children?" asked Delbert coughing on the drink he was taking a sip off. Amelia patted his back and smiled at Mrs Hawkins.

"Thank you, I must say I was quite surprised that Delbert did propose," she said looking at her fiancé who was calming down.

"We all though you would," said Jim laughing.

"Yes, that does seem like the most predictable outcome doesn't it?" said Amelia looking at Delbert and giving him one last pat before dropping her arm.

"Well this deserves a toast," said Mrs Hawkins holding her drink up, everyone else did as well, Arianna still looking at her doodle, "to Amelia and Delbert, may they have a happily ever after."

._

Arianna and Amelia had made it home after lunch and Arianna quickly went up to her room where she remained for majority of the evening. Amelia made dinner and called for Araianna several times but she didn't respond. Sighing, Amelia made her way upstairs and knocked on Arianna's door.

"Arianna, dinner's ready," she said waiting for a response. She heard a lot of shuffling and scurrying behind the door, "I'm coming in," she said having a feeling that Arianna was trying to hide something from her. She opened the door right as Arianna sat down and looked like she was working on homework.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes," she said, "my ears work just fine to hear your loud, bossing voice. But I assume that to be a captain you must be bossy." Amelia glared at her before walking over to Arianna and looking at what she was working on.

"Come on, you can finish this after dinner," she said. Arianna groaned but got up nonetheless and followed Amelia out the door and down to the kitchen table where they sat and silently ate dinner. They finished and Arianna was about to quickly get up and go back upstairs when Amelia stopped her.

"Wait, we need to talk," she said. Arianna sunk back into her chair and looked at her.

"Are we breaking up Amelia? Those are the four magic words after all. Is it not me, it's you, you just want to be friends?" she asked with an expressionless face.

"No, Arianna we need to talk about your behaviour recently. It seems ever since we got back from Treasure Plant you've been acting out more. These lies you come up with and ruining my surprise at lunch today. Not to mention whatever you are hiding from me in your room. I just want to know," she said leaning forward with a soft manner about her, "is there anything you wish to tell me?"

There was a pause with Arianna just staring, blinking occasionally, at Amelia.

"One, one, two, zero," she said before getting up and going to her room. Amelia furrowed her eyebrows before sighing and shaking her head.

._

**A/n:** Sorry about the wait. Lots of things have been coming up, as per usual at the end of a semester, so I haven't been working on many stories. But I am still pushing chapters out no matter how slow that may be.

I do have a clear direction where I will be going with this so bare with me if you are in anyway confused (that is kind of the way you should be).

Thank you for reading and reviews would be most excellent.

-Charlotte


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Jim listened to his footsteps as he walked down the hallway. He was amazed that he could hear them with all of the commotion going on downstairs. He just walked past one room when he was called.

"Mr Hawkins!"

He stopped and looked in the room to see his mother fussing over the veil on Amelia's head.

"You look great," he said stepping into the room.

"Yes, well, the reason I called you in was not to compliment me since your mother has been doing that quiet enough," she remarked giving Mrs Hawkins a look. She gave a sheepish smile and dropped the veil.

"I'll go check on the wedding space," she said and left the room.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked taking a seat in a chair in the corner of the room.

"Arianna. I've noticed that with you two going to the academy together you have grown quite close and thus have developed a friendship, am I correct?"

"I guess you could call it that," said Jim having never thought about his relationship with Arianna before.

"Well I need your help keeping an eye on her. Ever since the Treasure Planet voyage she has been acting out. Lying constantly and various other things. I think it is just a matter of time before something drastic happens and I want you there to stop her. Understand?"

"Why me? I mean we aren't nearly as close as you are with her."

"Yes well, I don't attend the academy any longer, Jim, and I have a job to maintain. Plus I am getting married so I'll be gone for my honeymoon for a week. Plus I'm not really seen as a friend anymore ever since I took her in I am now seen a guardian. My relationship status was close to being her best friend but it just jumped to guardian. You might actually reach best friend status with her though. So keep an eye on her. Got it?"

"Sure."

"Okay, well," Amelia grabbed her bouquet off the table and stood up, "we have a wedding to get to. Walk me down?" Jim offered her his arm and she took it before the left the room and went down the hall to the stairs.

The wedding was happening in the large sitting room with the amazing fireplace. The large stack of books had been taken out (and put properly in the library) and seats were set up for family and friends and a makeshift aisle was laid down. Mrs Hawkins was already in her seat and everyone was ready to go.

Jim lead Amelia to the foyer that led to the wedding room. They met Arianna down there in a bridesmaid dress waiting and looking really bored.

"Finally," she said getting up when she saw them. Jim took in her appearance and was quite shocked. Her hair was curled and pinned up and she was wearing a halter dark blue dress that went to mid-calf, paired with some black heels. She was holding a smaller version of Amelia bouquet and despite how pretty she appeared it was ruined by her bored facial expression. It was also somewhat odd for Jim to see where her regular, flesh shoulder ended and her left metal arm began.

"You look great," said Jim dropping his arm as Amelia let go.

"You clean up nicely as well," she said briefly scanning his tux and slightly cared for hair. She then turned to Amelia, "can we start?"

"Yes, Jim go find Delbert," said Amelia. He nodded and ran off to where he was suppose to meet Delbert.

"Ready to get married in front of thousands of people. I was amazed they could all fit in there, but seeing as how they are clowns, it's to be expected," said Arianna looking at Amelia and standing on her heels in strange ways.

"I'm sure it's quite a few less, and regardless it wouldn't matter just as long as I'm married by the end of tonight," said Amelia looking slightly worried at Arianna.

"Right, of course. You're funeral," said Arianna nodding. There was a pause. "That was a joke. You know, the death of your freedom."

"Oh, right, of course," chuckled Amelia.

"But I don't that would be much of a problem since you seem to wear the pants in the relationship. Delbert wears the metal suit." Amelia smiled seeing the old Arianna coming through a bit.

"That is quite true. Now I believe they are ready for us," said Amelia hearing the small band in the other room strike up.

"Smile, it's your wedding day," said Arianna before proceeding through the doors. She walked down the aisle, not to fast and not to slow and saw Delbert at the end sweating like a sinner in church. He looked happy and nervous at the same time, while Jim was next to him trying to calm Delbert down.

She was almost at the front when the wedding march began and out came Amelia. Delbert froze and watched as Amelia walked down the aisle. Her walking seemed to be in slow motion but everything after that went so fast. They were married and soon it was time for the reception.

B.E.N. was singing in the band that was playing and Amelia and Delbert were sitting at the same table as Jim, Arianna, and Mrs Hawkins. The food was very good, as it had been overlooked by Mrs Hawkins and there were many people dancing. Toasts and the couples first dance had already been completed and now the table was just talking about random things with the occasional guests coming to congratulate the happy couple.

"Come on, mum, let's dance," said Jim standing up and holding his hand to her.

"Oh, sorry Jim, my feet are killing me from running around today," she said then looked at Arianna who was picking petals off the roses in the centre piece and burning them on the tea candles in front of her. In other words, she was bored. "Why don't you ask Arianna?"

"What?" asked Arianna looking up and quite happy there was at least something to do.

"Okay, do you want to dance?" asked Jim moving so his hand was in front of Arianna. She looked at it then at everyone else at the table watching them.

"Er, okay," she said, cautiously putting her hand in his. He pulled her up and onto the dance floor. There was a big band swing number playing and Jim immediately spun Arianna and moved in close and put a hand on her waist while still holding her hand with his other.

"Let's see if you can dance," he said smiling at her somewhat shocked expression.

"Does that imply that you can?" she asked. He pushed her away, spun her out then back in so her back was to his chest.

"Yes," he said before spinning her once more and continuing on with the dance.

Soon it got late and that meant it was time for Amelia and Delbert to head off on other honeymoon. Everyone watched and waved good bye as they boarded the shuttle to the space port where they would catch the ship leaving for the Coral Galaxy and the Honeymoon that was located inside it.

Once the bride and groom were gone the guests started giving their thanks to Mrs Hawkins and left. The house was a little messy but everyone was too tired to clean up now. B.E.N. was leaning against the microphone pole, asleep and occasionally muttering lyrics in his sleep.

Mrs Hawkins locked up before turning to the two teens.

"Well I'm going to bed now. If you stay up late then try to clean up a bit," she said heading up the stairs, "good night."

"Night," replied Jim and Arianna. Mrs Hawkins disappeared up the stairs and Jim turned to Arianna.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking my shoes off," she said sitting down on a chair and kicking her heels off, "much better." Jim took his jacket off and undid his bow tie and taking a seat next to her. They sat there for a while before Arianna quickly jumped up.

"Well I'm going to bed too, Night James," she said and left the room. Jim yawned and realized he was very tired as well. He got up and grabbed B.E.N. and helped him to his room before going to his own room.

He changed out of his tux and into his pyjamas, which consisted of just a pair of shorts since Montressor got hot during the summer. He was about to go and brush his teeth when Arianna burst in.

"James! Help!" she said immediately turning her back to him and he looked to see her holding the ties of the halter. He noticed they were caught in her hair.

"Er, okay, hold still," he said. He grabbed it and her hands dropped as he began to fiddle with the ties. She was swaying a bit on her feet, which was making it difficult for him.

"You should sit down, it will be easier," he said, "carefully," he held the ties with one hand and used his other hand to guide her to his desk chair. She sat down slowly and he got back to work. It took a while, Jim having no clue how it happened, but soon he got the ties and hair free without any damage done.

"There," he said letting go. He then realized that wasn't smart of him since the ties were no longer tied and the top of her dress dropped. Arianna quickly grabbed the top and held it up.

"I'll let that slide," she said getting up and facing him.

"Let what slide?" he asked.

"You dropping the top of my dress. Clearly it was on purpose seeing as how I'm an attractive female and you are an attractive male. You took an opportunity to get a peak," she said.

"What? No, it was an accident…you think I'm attractive?" he asked now smirking.

"That is not the point," she said, "anyway, thank you and good night James." She held her hand out to him.

"Right, no problem," he said shaking her hand. She turned and left the room. Jim watched her leave seeing her from a whole new angle now. She was right, she was an attractive female.

He quickly shook that thought out of his head and went to brush his teeth but as he walked back to his room and stopped to peak in to Arianna's room. He saw her sitting on her bed in only her undergarments and was tightening up her metal arm. He took a long look at her before continuing on to his room.

Laying down in bed he could only think of one person, she was now stuck in his head, but then that triggered the conversation he had with Amelia. Arianna was acting strange, and he realized he really wanted to know what was wrong.

._

**A/n:** So I'm trying to get new chapters out. I don't think I'll get another one posted before I leave for Disneyland in January, but we'll see. I have crazy amounts of stuff to do before that including making a cake and packing a lot of stuff to take with me to Anaheim.

I'm slowly moving the plot forward, but trying to get this finished. I have other Disney fan fictions in mind including a Beauty and the Beast and a Hunchback of Notre Dame stories but I don't know if I will write them or not.

Hope you all had a great holiday season and have a great New Years.

Thank you for reading, reviews welcomed.

-Charlotte


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"They're back! They're back! Oh boy they're back!" shouted B.E.N. running through the house. He was upstairs and just happened to glance out the window and saw that Amelia and Delbert had just returned from their honey moon.

He immediately ran out of the room and down the stairs, loudly informing everyone that, indeed, they were back.

Slowly the other three inhabitants walked out of their rooms and looked at each other before making their way downstairs as well.

B.E.N. flung the door open and rushed out to help them with their bags, dropping them in the process.

"Here, let me help," said Jim stepping forward and taking some of the bags that B.E.N was really trying to carry even though his arms were full.

"How was it?" asked Mrs Hawkins greeting Amelia with a hug.

"Spectacular. Never had a chance to see such sights during training, only projections," said Amelia.

"Yes, you will see our pictures we took," said Delbert adding more bags to Jim's pile.

"What did you get me?" asked Arianna walking over.

"What, no 'hello'?" asked Amelia.

"Nope," she responded.

"Good to see you too, Arianna," said Amelia linking arms with her and walking into the house. "So what have you been up too while we were gone?"

"School, eating, sleeping, breathing; you know, the essentials," said Arianna with a shrug.

"Ah, I see. So you stayed out of trouble?"

"And let you miss all the fun? Of course I stayed out of trouble while you were gone."

"Right," said Amelia.

"Should I just take these up to your room?" asked Jim struggling into the house with the luggage.

"Oh yes, thank you Jim," said Delbert walking in. Jim then struggled up the stairs while B.E.N. and Delbert walked off to the library to talk about...whatever.

"Well I have homework so I'm going to go do it. Just stop by my room when you find what you got me," said Arianna before heading upstairs and into her room, shutting her door behind her.

It was now dinnertime and everyone was at the table ready to eat except for one person who they had not seen since Delbert and Amelia returned.

"Should I go get her?" asked Jim after ten minutes of silently waiting for Arianna.

"Yes, I think that would be best, and we better start eating before the food gets cold," said Mrs Hawkins.

Jim got up, as every started serving themselves, and went upstairs to the closed door of Arianna's bedroom.

"Arianna?" he asked knocking on the door before opening it up. He saw Arianna quickly hide something before turning to look at Jim with an innocent smile on her face.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi, what was that?" he asked coming on the room and moving to try and see what she hid.

"What was what?" she asked.

"What you just hid?"

"Oh that! That was nothing."

"Really, then you wouldn't mind if I looked at it?" He reached forward to grab what she hid but she blocked his path.

"Honestly, you don't need to look at it," she said.

"But you said it was nothing."

"You aren't going to drop it are you?"

"Nope, my mother always said I was quite headstrong." He made another reach for it but she grabbed his wrist and stared him down. He stared right on back. He tried to move his hand toward the hidden object when she did something he wasn't expecting. She kissed him.

His eyes went wide as she closed hers. Soon his mind went blank and he closed his eyes as well. Just as he began to kiss back, she pulled away and gave a gentle smile to him.

"So why did you come in here?" she said softly.

"Oh…er…dinner- it's dinner time," he said getting his mind to work once more.

"Well then let's go," she said getting up and dragging Jim with her.

They sat down at the table and the adults looked at them. Mrs Hawkins noticed the faint blush on her son's cheeks and raised her eyebrows at him, but he just averted his eyes and looked down at his plate as he focused on scooping out some carrots.

"About time," said Amelia, "and what were you working on?"

"Work," was Arianna's response before taking a bite of a roll. Amelia rolled her eyes at her but then happy chatter about the honeymoon ensued and that took pressure off of Jim and Arianna and what just happened up in her room.

It was after dinner and Jim walked over to Amelia and Delbert's room. He knocked on the door and walked in when Amelia told him too.

"Ah, Mr Hawkins, what can I help you with?" she asked closing a book she was writing in and placed it to the side as Jim entered.

"I want to talk about Arianna," he said taking a seat in the chair opposite Amelia.

"Ah, yes, and what would you like to know?"

"I want to help her with whatever it is she is going through right now. But in order to do that….I feel I need to know her past, everything," he said looking up at Amelia.

"Well that is a touchy subject, but if you really want to help then I shall tell you. She grew up next door to me with her mum and dad. They were a happy family even though both her parents were away often. They had a business shipping goods throughout the galaxy on a cargo ship which made them gone for weeks sometimes months. Arianna grew up as a latchkey kid and would spend a lot of time with me.

"One trip, when Arianna had a break from school, they took her with her and that's when I think our troubles begin. It was a week and half into their journey when pirates attacked them. I don't know exactly what happened but I do know they injured Arianna's arm and killed her father and some of the crew. Her mother was fatally injured but had just enough to dock at the nearest space port and they were taken to the hospital. When Arianna's awoke she had a new, metal arm, and her mother had passed. I was notified immediately and came and got her and she lived with me since then."

"Do you know who the pirates were?" asked Jim.

"No one knows. Arianna is the only one that saw them, but she hates pirates, can't stand them and that is why she won't search or look for who did it."

"Ah," said Jim thinking over everything she said.

"If you want to help, don't look for the pirates, just focus on Arianna. She is special and different and I worry about her. But I am too busy to do it myself."

"I will do what I can," said Jim getting up and heading to the door.

"Oh and Jim," she called after him. He stopped and turned and looked at her, "whatever you do….don't break her heart."

"What?"

"That is all," she said turning back to her book. He gave her an odd look before leaving the room.

Late at night, as everyone was asleep, Jim walked from his room into Arianna's. He knew she was hiding something from everyone and given her sudden, current condition he wanted to find out what it was.

He crept into her room and glanced over at her bed to make sure she was asleep. She was curled up in a little ball on her bed with covers pulled up to her neck. He smiled at how adorable she looked before shaking his head to try and not focus on it.

He walked to the other side of the room and started looking around her room. He started searching in all of the obvious hiding spots but couldn't find anything. That's when he saw a flash of gold from under her pillows. Glancing to make sure she was still asleep, he moved to next to her bed and lifted her pillows a bit. There he saw something that he wasn't expecting. It was a sword, it looked old but newly polished, along with a large coat and a hat: all of it was pirate gear.

Jim gasped when he saw it and then noticed Arianna turned over in her sleep. He dropped the pillow and that woke her up a bit. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times before giving Jim an odd look.

"What are you doing?" she asked sitting up. Jim froze, he couldn't let her figure out really what he was doing. He had to think of a lie, and quick.

"Um," he paused before moving to sit on the edge of her bed, "about time you woke up, I've been trying to wake you for at least five minutes now."

"Oh…why?"

"I needed to talk to you….about what happened before dinner," he said coming up with the perfect lie.

"Okay, what happened before dinner?" she asked. Jim gave her a strange look.

"You seriously don't remember?"

"No, of course I remember, I just want you to say it."

"….you kissed me."

"There you go! Now what about it?"

"Well…I was wondering…where that left us," he said. Honestly, he had been wondering this, but there were other, more pressing matters on his mind; not anymore. Now he was only interested in where their relationship is. He liked her, but he had never been with anyone, so he didn't fully know what was happening.

"We're still friends, don't worry James."

"Only friends? Then why did you kiss me?"

"Because you're cute," she shrugged.

"I'm just cute…not anything else?" He was shocked. He at least thought he was past the 'cute' phase. The ways he said it made him sound like he was five years old.

"Nope, just cute. Like you're little rat tail, which you think is still in fashion, and the way you are always greasy from working on some machine just like a little kid is always dirty."

"Well what about me, do you think is of proper age?"

"…your shirt….yeah, keep your shirt," she said thinking about it. "now I want to sleep. Good night James." She laid down and pulled the covers up declaring that she was done talking. Jim sighed before getting up and leaving the room. He had discovered two things that night. Arianna was hiding pirate items and that she thought he was cute. He would deal with the second part soon enough, but as he laid down to go to sleep he couldn't help but think that Arianna actually was trying to find the pirates that killed her parents and injured her. Whether this was a good thing or not, he didn't know.

.-

**A/n:** I am really trying to finish off this story so if it seems a little rushed I'm sorry. I just want to keep things moving. I have been working like crazy (because Disney needs to steal more of my life) so I try to write every time I'm not too tired.

I can't promise when a new chapter will be out but I will post it once I finish it, it could be a while since I am working on finishing other stories.

Thank you for reading and reviews are most welcomed.

-Charlotte


End file.
